Finding Fire
by Squrrielgirl
Summary: one sunrise after the battle agianst the dark forest life moves on in the clans but how will they cope with warriors dead and secrets still not shared. you may not want to read unless you have read all of the books spoilers for new prophecy,power of three, and omen of the stars. this is my first fanfic please comment i do not own warriors (Re-Written)
1. Chapter 1

The clearing was silent. Countless cats were gathered there waiting. The only movement came from a pawful of cats slowly moving from cat to cat treating injuries. all of a sudden a single cat stood. Her blue-gray fur shone in the dim light her bright blue eyes gleamed. She would have been beautiful if it weren't for the wounds scattered across her flanks. "They are coming." she announced.

The clearing was suddenly alive with murmers. Many cats had died in the battle and nobody knew for shure who all was coming. The first cat appeared a gray thunderclan queen. Yowls came from behind The Blue cat as the newcomer's family ran towards her. Her mother, brother, and three kits. Slowly one by one more cats appeared. The noise in the clearing grew louder and louder. The blue cat watched a black she-cat appear and started forward but was stopped as a dark gray tom ran in front of her. She could hear her strangled gasp of terror cut across by his words of welcome. She turned to see a light brown she cat -no longer crippled with age. carefully getting to her feet. Before she could say anything Her old once blind denmate ran to her with her littermate close behind.

The noise in the clearing had grown gradually louder but suddenly it stopped completely. The blue She-cat turned to see a familiar ginger tom a few foxlengths away. The tom stirred moaning. He looked up at her blinking. "Bluestar, Where am I?" he asked faintly. "Welcome to starclan Firestar." She murmured. Behind her she heard countless voices echoing her welcome. She stepped forward and touched noses with him. As she backed away another cat took her place gradually eight cats came forward and touched noses with him. Each of these eight cats had given him a life. There was a sad silence as the last cat who had granted Firestar a life was gone. The silence was broken only by a rough looking gray she cat. "Well are we just going to sit here or are we going to pick who gives Brambleclaw his nine lives?" She asked grumpily not at all phased by the loss of Spottedleaf. "Yes Yellowfang we will be patient." Bluestar told her. "I'll start then" Yellowfang announced "I think Goldenflower should give him a life as she is his mother." Everyone nodded. Goldenflower was the next to speak. "Think Feathertail should give him a life she was his good friend." Once again everyone nodded. "I think Hollyleaf should give him a life because she was his foster daughter." Feathertail murmured. Everyone nodded. Then Hollyleaf spoke up. "Ashfur you should give Brambleclaw a life." Everyone nodded again though not everyone was happy with Hollyleaf's choice. Ashfur took a moment to consider. "Crookedstar you should give Brambleclaw a life because you know how looks ban be deceiving." Everyone nodded even though a few were surprised by the choice. then Crookedstar spoke "Bluestar you know what it feels like to have someone betray you and how to forgive them you should give Brambleclaw a life" once again everyone agreed. Bluestar looked at the cats surrounding her. "Pinestar you are his kin you should give him a life." she said. Everyone nodded again. Pinestar looked at her gratefully then said. "Firestar you were his mentor, Leader, and somewhat of a father figure you must give him a life." no one nodded. They didn't need to. Firestar glanced around at the cats surrounding him. finally he said "Yellowfang you died in the fire that almost took his life, I could have saved you bu.t you insisted, without you he would have died. you must give him a life." And with that the chosen cats padded away together in a sad silence to await the arrival of Brambleclaw


	2. Chapter 2

Brambleclaw dreamt of blood. It was welling up from the ground and flooding camp. He flailed agianst the red current as it pulled him under. when he surfaced he wasn't floating in a sea of red but instead he was being thrown around in the salty waters of the sundrown place. A huge wave lifted his body and crashed it down on the shore. Except when the water receded he was standing on the lakeshore with Hawkfrost watching Firestar bleeding into the water wich slowly turned red with blood.

He watched as the scene shifted and it wasn't Firestar bleeding to death but Squirrelflight. He tried to run forward but he couldn't move he had to watch her die. He watched straining agianst invisible bonds as she took her last breath. Then somehow he was running towards her but knowing it was too late. When he got there he buried his muzzle in her fur hoping to smell her sweet scent one last time but there was only the smell of blood and death. He felt like a million claws were slicing into his flanks. He breathed in agian but still the haunting stench of death. He choked. Agian he felt the claw marks.

That was when he woke up. And realized he really was choking on ginger scrambled back in horror running into Jayfeather who had been poking him with unsheathed claws to wake him. The events of the previous night's battle slowly flooded back into his mind. He looked around and realized he must have fallen asleep during vigil. The ginger fur he had been choking on was Firestar's not Squirrelflight's. He almost sighed in relif until he realized what that meant. _I'm clan leader _he thought stunned. As if on cue Jayfeather scramble to his feet grumbling someting about sleeping on the job.

"We need to get you to moonpool so you can recive your nine lives." He told Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw nodded. Jayfeather turned and headed for the thorn tunnel. "Wait, Right now?" Brambleclaw asked suprised. "Yes now" Jayfeather said. " Or do you want to wait until all the other leaders find out Firestar is dead and have time to mount fullscale attacks." "He's right you know." a voice said from beside Brambleclaw. Both toms turned around quickly to see Squirrelflight and Leafpool standing beside each other. Leafpool kept going. "Onestar already knows,Ccrowfeather was here remember?" Squirrelflight nodded. "I can take care of camp while you're gone. " She rubbed her head agianst his shoulder. "Go, The clan can survive on its own for a little while while you go get your lives." Brambleclaw nodded taking comfort in her familar scent

It took a little while to get to moonpool. Just long enough for Brambleclaw to become nervous. They climed up to the top of the slope and looked down into the cavren. It was a beautiful sight the pool reflected countless silver stars. "Before we go down there you need to know what to do." Jayfeather said. "When we get down there copy exactly what I do, you cannot talk once we get down there, understand?" Brambleclaw nodded he was too nervous to speak. They padded down the slope side by side. When they reached the pool Jayfeather lay down and waited. They couldn't talk so that left Brambleclaw with his thoughts. _What if I show up and Firestar is there alone saying I am not fit to worse the whole of starclan._

After what seemed like forever Brambleclaw noticed something happening to the pool. It started slowly at first. The moon was reflected in the water as he watched its silver shape grew bigger until all the water was glowing silvery white. He was so engrosed he almost didn't notice when Jayfeather moved. The medicine cat bent over and took a single sip of water. Brambleclaw mimicked him. The water tasted fresh and sweet and he felt himself getting sleepy. Fighting the urge to resist he lay back down and let sleep overtake him.

This time instead of red blood he saw silver stars. They seemed to be blurring moving towards him. As they got bigger he could see they were not stars but cats running towards him at unthinkable speed. He saw many familar faces and many he didn't know at all. When the cats finnally halted they were right in front of him. They all spoke as one. "Welcome Brambleclaw" A single cat stepped forward. It was a she-cat with a familiar golden pelt. _Goldenflower_. His mother purred. "Brambleclaw, I am here to give you your first life. with this life I give you a mother's love for her kits, use it to protect your clan as I would protect you and your sister." She touched her nose to his. He expected to feel like a kit agian at his mother's belly but instead he felt immense pain as a surge of angry fire swelled through his body he felt his mothers feirce desire to protect her children from any harm that might come their way. When the pain subsided his mother was no longer standing before him. Instead a slim silver furred she-cat stood before him. _Feathertail. "_With this life I give you understanding, use it to deal with everyone from a fiesty kit to a grumpy elder." When she touched her nose to his he felt a warm surge of caring. He felt how much she cared about him, her brother and all the other cats on their quest, even Crowfeather. No, especially Crowfeather. He was sad when the warmth subsided but it was made up for by the cat who stepped froward next.

"Hollyleaf, I'm." the dark she-cat silenced him with a flick of her tail. "Brambleclaw. I was never mad with you or Squirrelflight. Really I was mad with myself. You raised me I should have trusted you. That is why wth this life I give you trust." She bent and touched her nose to his. He felt her deep anguish it sliced at his heart but it was soon replaced by a warm lightharted feeling. Similar to the one he remembered as a kit at his mother's belly. undivded devoton to the idea that he could put all of his faith in her and she would protect him. As much as he enjoyed the feelng he knew it would end. When it did standing before him was a cat he had hoped he wouldn't ever see agian.

"Brambleclaw with this life I give you forgiveness. I was never able to forgive Squirrelflight for choosing you and it was what killed me. I wish you would forgive both her and me. Use my gift when judging the smallest punishment to the largest crime. " As brambleclaw touched noses with Ashfur he gave a slight nod. when he backed away he thought he saw a new light in his former clanmate's eyes.

The next cat to step forward was one Brambleclaw had never actually met. A brown tom with a crooked jaw. It could only be one cat. Crookedstar the renowned riverclan leader. "Brambleclaw With this life i give you something i fear you may not need. That is perceverence. I know how it feels to be judged by how you look. It takes great perceverence to overcome a legacy." When the two toms touched noses Brambleclaw felt strong winds roaring then pride and happiness. then he felt water gushing around him the Stone under his feet silding away and a sharp pain to the side of his head. This continued for what felt like a lifetime but when he opend his eyes it seemed no time had passed at all. He looked at Crookedstar who nodded. Brambleclaw realised he had been shown crookedstar's story how he had overcome his broken jaw.

The next cat was a very fimilar one. Bluestar padded forward head held high. "Brambleclaw wth this life I give you faith. Remember how I lost my faith. do not let this happen to you. "When she touched her nose to his he felt a warm glow. The light of starclan enveloping him. bluestar moved away only to be replaced by a dark red brown tom. "I am Pinestar Tigerstar was my son. I left Thunderclan when he was just a Kit. Leaving him open to the influences of cats like Thistleclaw. I never forgave myself afterwards. With this life I give you mercy remember sometmes what seems the most cruel action is really the most merciful." Brambleclaw nodded touching his nose to Pinestar's

The next cat was a dark grey she-cat. "I am Yellowfang I died in the fire that almost cut your life short. With this life I give you loyalty. I left my brthclan of shadowclan to live in Thunderclan where I found a true home. I will froever stay loyal to those who were loyal to me. remember this."

The last cat was Firestar. The ginger tom was young and healthy agian. "Brambleclaw when I give you this life you will be forever known as Bramblestar. I give you a life for mentoring use it to train the next generaton of our clan. he touched his nose to Bramblestars. Every cat in the clearing began to cheer. "Bramblestar Bramblestar."

At last he awoke feeling stronger than ever and proud to be the new leader of Thunderclan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sqirrelflight nervoulsy paced back and forth in the middle of the clearing. Brambleclaw had left at moonhigh and it was almost sunhigh. She had sent Sandstorm on a huntng patrol and put Dustpelt on repair duty. she thought it best that they were kept busy so they didn't have a chance to let greif consume them. She knew only too well how it felt to lose a mate. Graystripe however, had yet to show any signs of greif. He had lept to the occaison helping Squrrielflight plan patrols and get everyone on board. when she asked him why he wasn't greiving like the rest of the clan he had replied. "Firestar wouldn't have wanted us to give up."

Squirrelflight stopped pacing to survey the camp. Her eyes fell on a pair of cats heading towards the medicne den. Lionblaze was being nosed forward by his mate Cinderheart. Squirrelfilght was happy for them, even though they hadn't formally announced it she could tell in the way they acted that they had finally become mates. She was happy for them Cinderheart deserved a little happiness after what had happend to her lately. It was clear that the two young cats had had feelings for one another for a long time.

Squirrelflight watched Briarlight pull herself towards the couple. She had been working all day in spite of her disability. She wasn't offically a medicine cat and she was working by herself. Just like her father she had jumped right in and it was startng to show. Squirrelflight knew that she wouldn't last until Jayfeather returned. Of course Cinderheart was an option but she had finally found herself it wouldn't be fair to make her use skills she didn't want. Brightheart was injured and had three kits to watch over. That left Leafpool, it was risky. Squirrelflights littermate wasn't a medicine cat anymore. Many of her clanmates wouldn't approve.

Squirrelflight had waited to bury the casualties until Brambleclaw and Jayfeather returned. Jayfeather was Hollyleaf's brother after all. Leafpool was the only cat still sitting with them. She had her muzzle buried in Hollyleafs black fur. Squrrielflght padded over slowly "Leafpool, I noticed Briarlight could use some help." Leafpool looked up and nodded. Squirrelflight followed her sister towards the medicine den. "Briarlight, Leafpool is going to help you until Jayfeather returns." Squirrelflight told the brown tabby. Briarlight nodded it was clear she needed help. "I don't know what's wrong with Thornclaw." She told Leafpool. Leafpool nodded and started towards the dark brown warrior.

"Don't come near me!" Thornclaw hissed. Squrrielflight felt a stab of pain, her sisters reaction to Thornclaws harsh words. "I just need to look at you to see whats wrong, If I don't you might never heal." Leafpool reasoned. "You aren't a medicine cat anymore." Thornclaw protested. "You could die!" Leafpool's voice had suddenly filled with anger. "Or or" She faltered. "Or what?" Thornclaw challenged. "Or end up like me." the two quarreling cats turned towards Briarlight. "I know what you were thinking. somethings wrong with his legs." "Yes, there is." Leafpool said thoughtfully. "Can you tell me what else is wrong?" She ased. "Well, his tail has a deep cut near the base and there is a deep cut across his left sholder." Leafpool smiled "Exactly." She started to prod Thornclaw's legs ignoring the toms protests.

Squirrelflight decided that Leafpool had the situation under control and turned to leave. Running straight into Lionblaze and Cinderheart who had come up behind her. "What do you need?" She asked. Lionblaze muttered something that sounded suspicously like 'none of your buisness.' Squirrelflight chose to ignore him and turned to his mate. "Lionblaze hasn't been looked at." She explained. "I don't need to be checked on I don't have any injuries." Squirrelflight nodded. "If you're shure you don't need medical attention then go do something useful. Take Ivypool and Dovewing on a border patrol go along the Windclan border then across the shore of the lake. Then come back. Look for bodies , warriors from other clans. We'll have to return them to their warriors nodded and padded across the clearing towards the sisters. Squrrielflight padded back to her post under the highledge to wait.


End file.
